Watch Over You
by tofu.looks
Summary: Soonyoung selalu mencintai Jihoon, begitu juga dengan Jihoon. Selamanya, akan tetap begitu./SOONHOON/SEVENTEEN/YAOI/Oneshoot/


**Title**

 **Watch Over You**

 **Cast**

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Lee Jihoon**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Pair**

 **SoonHoon as Main Pair**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Semua cast milik Tuhan**

 **Summary**

 **Soonyoung selalu mencintai Jihoon, begitu juga dengan Jihoon. Selamanya, akan tetap begitu.**

 **Warning**

 **Yaoi!/SoonHoon!/Typo!/Full of Flashback/Alur gaje!/RnR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jangan lupa review ya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Soonyoung menatap kepala batok yang ada didepannya dan membelakanginya. Namja kecil ini terlihat sangat serius menyalin seluruh pelajaran yang tertera di papan tulisnya,padahal guru sudah keluar kelas 10 menit yang lalu. Anak-anak juga sudah berkeluaran dengan tas dipundak mereka. Ini memang sudah jam pulang.

"...Katakan pada pelatih Kang kalau aku tidak bisa ikut nanti.. Adikku sakit, Ibu ku sedang di busan.. Aku harus menjaganya.." Suara itu muncul dari belakang Soonyoung pada waktu dia merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya.

Soonyoung melirik temannya yang kelahiran tiongkok itu, dia mengangguk meng-iya kannya,

"Baiklah, terimakasih Soonyoung, aku pergi.." Namja yang menepuk pundak Soonyoung tadi mulai berjalan menuju pintu kelas dengan tas yang disandangkannya asal.

Soonyoung menatap namja yang duduk didepannya itu, dia menghela nafas tanpa satupun orang mendengar sambil menyangkutkan tas nya pada pundaknya, dia lalu berjalan dan berdiri tepat disamping namja mungil dengan rambut pink mencolok itu.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

Soonyoung langsung mengambil tempat di depan nya, duduk sambil memandangi namja dengan mata kecil itu sambil menunggu jawabannya.

Namja itu mengadahkan wajahnya lalu menatap Soonyoung sebelum menunduk lagi dan kembali bergelut dalam buku tulisnya.

"Sebentar lagi.." Ucap namja kecil di depannya itu tanpa melihat ke arahnya. Sepertinya buku tulis polos itu lebih menarik dari wajah manis Soonyoung.

"Jihoon, kalau kau belum mencatat apa yang di katakan Kim Songsaenim, kau bisa meminjam catatanku.." Ucap Soonyoung tulus, tangannya hendak mengambil buku sejarah dari tasnya-

"Tidak.. Tidak usah, Soonyoung.."-tapi Jihoon memotongnya,

"Tak perlu sungkan.. Kau harus belajar menerima bantuan orang lain supaya kau banyak teman.. Bukankah kau ingin mendapatkan banyak teman?"

Jihoon mengangguk lalu menggeleng keras, dia mengambil sesuatu dari lacinya. Ah.. Itu buku.. Jihoon lalu membuka buku itu dan pada suatu halaman, dia menunjukkannya pada Soonyoung.

"Catatanku sudah siap.." Ucap Jihoon, Soonyoung mengerutkan alisnya,

"Jadi.. Dari tadi kau mengerjakan apa?"

Jihoon melipat dalam-dalam bibirnya lalu menunduk dan menutup buku yang sedari tadi ditulis-tulisnya sebelum menatap kembali pemuda dengan poni depan dan mata segaris itu.

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting.." Ucap Jihoon akhirnya lalu memberikan senyuman tipisnya.

Soonyoung mengangguk mengerti. Dia mengerti bukan percaya.

Jelas Soonyoung tau kalau buku itu penting, karena hampir tiap hari dia melihat Jihoon sedang menulis sesuatu di buku itu.

Tapi...lepas dari itu semua, itu kan bukan urusannya..

"Baiklah, aku mengerti.. Kau.. Mau langsung pulang?" Tanya Soonyoung saat melihat Jihoon mulai memasukkan buku 'tidak penting' itu juga tidak lupa dengan kotak pensilnya kedalam tas biru muda nya.

"Ya.. Mungkin begitu.." Jihoon menjawab,

"Mau ku antar?"

"Tidak.. Tidak usah, Soonyoung.. Bukankah kau ada jadwal latihan?"

"Aku bisa datang terlambat.." Ucap Soonyoung meyakinkan, Jihoon menggeleng,

"Tidak.. Aku bisa pulang sendiri.."

Soonyoung menatapnya dengan tatapan yang hanya dia yang mengerti artinya. Setelahnya Soonyoung mengangguk lalu menghela nafasnya.

"Kalau kau tak membiarkan ku mengantarmu sampai rumah, bagaimana jika mengantarmu sampai gerbang?"

Jihoon terlihat sedang berpikir sebentar sebelum mengangguk pelan. Soonyoung mengulas senyumnya.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua kini sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah yang megah itu. Soonyoung melirik Jihoon.

"Kau...langsung pulang,kan?"

Jihoon menatapnya sebelum mengangguk kuat, "Tentu saja.." Ucap Jihoon sebelum tersenyum, Soonyoung ikut tersenyum.

Tangan Soonyoung bergerak mengusak rambut Jihoon, "Kalau begitu, hati-hati.." Ucap Soonyoung lembut, Jihoon terdiam sebentar sebelum mengangguk kecil,

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon yang kini sedang berjalan menjauh, dia lalu ikut memutar badannya dan berjalan.

Tapi..

"Soonyoung!"

Soonyoung tak sempat mengerutkan alisnya dan langsung memutar badannya, menatap Jihoon yang berjarak lumayan jauh dari nya. Jihoon sedang memberikan senyuman lebarnya dengan tangan terkepal ke atas.

"Youngie fighting!"

Begitu saja.

Dengan warna merah di pipinya, Jihoon segera berlari setelah mengucapkan hal itu. Tak mengetahui Soonyoung juga kini tengah diam dengan pipi memanas juga senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

Jihoon... Menyemangatinya?

Jihoon menyemangatinya?

Soonyoung semakin melebarkan senyumannya sebelum kembali ke koridor sekolah dan berjalan ke ruang dance dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

Jihoon menyemangatinya.

.

.

.

Soonyoung pulang larut hari ini. Ini sudah jam 11 malam dan dia baru keluar dari sekolah. Dia tadi latihan menari sampai tubuhnya basah dan tulangnya terasa remuk. Dia benar-benar semangat setelah Jihoon menyemangatinya. lalu tanpa sengaja tertidur di ruang kaca itu. Dan Soonyoung benar-benar tak menyangka dia tertidur selama kurang lebih 4 jam tanpa henti.

Soonyoung mengambil ponselnya yang terasa bergetar di saku nya,

 **Soonyoung.. Ibu dan ayah pergi ke Jeju malam ini. Kau kemana saja? Rumah sekarang kosong. Kau harus sampai dirumah secepatnya. Belilah beberapa makanan di supermarket, kami akan di Jeju selama 4 hari. Jaga dirimu baik-baik dan pakai pakaian yang tebal, udara sangat dingin akhir-akhir ini.**

Soonyoung menggerutu dalam hati, bagaimana bisa ibu dan ayahnya meninggalkannya dan membiarkannya bertahan hidup sendiri selama 4 hari?

Soonyoung memutar haluan menuju kanan, dimana ada supermarket terdekat didaerah sana.

Sampai di depan bangunan dengan lampu sana-sini, dia lalu masuk dan mulai berjalan menuju rak makanan instan.

Dia mengambil beberapa ramen dengan 2 rasa yang berbeda. Setelahnya dia berjalan menuju rak makanan organik, mengambil beberapa butir telur dan sayuran disana, juga kornet, cheese ball dan lainnya. Untuk 4 hari dia bisa makan sesukanya dengan menu yang dipilihkan oleh dirinya pula.

Dia berjalan menuju kasir, tangannya yang kanan menenteng belanjaan yang hendak dibayarnya sementara tangan kirinya memegang ponsel.

Soonyoung membaca pesan yang baru masuk dari eomma nya itu, tangan kanannya meletakkan belanjaan itu ke atas meja kasir. Dan selanjutnya itu terserah penjaga kasirnya.

 **Ibu meninggalkan uang di dekat lemari belajarmu.**

 **Gunakan uang itu sebaik-baiknya, ne!**

Soonyoung tertawa kecil membaca nya, 'sebaik-baiknya'? Ah, soonyoung ragu bisa melakukan itu.

Kau tahu, Soonyoung itu sangat loyal dan boros.

"Disuruh Park Ahjumma?"

Suara itu.

Soonyoung seketika langsung menolehkan wajahnya pada arah suara itu.

"Jihoon.."

"Kau masih pakai seragam? Kau baru pulang?" Tanya namja dengan mata kecil disampingnya ini.

Soonyoung terdiam sebentar, Jihoon. Anak ini benar-benar ajaib. Membuat Soonyoung merasa kepalanya sedang diputar-putar juga jantung yang diremas-remas.

Ini efeknya jika Soonyoung tak menyadari keberadaan Jihoon dan berakhir dengan terkejut setengah mati.

"Hey, kau baru pulang sekolah?"

Soonyoung mengangguk kecil sambil memberikan uang pada penjaga kasir itu.

"Kau berlatih sampai jam segini?" Jihoon bertanya dengan nada meninggi. Soonyoung hanya mengangguk kecil.

Soonyoung ingin sekali menjawab kalau dia tertidur selama 4 jam di ruang dance, tapi, entah kenapa bibirnya terasa kaku.

Soonyoung kini sudah berada agak jauh dari meja kasir, membiarkan Jihoon membayar seluruh belanjaan. Setelah selesai dengan belanjaannya, Jihoon lalu berjalan ke Soonyoung,

"Kau sudah makan malam?"

Soonyoung diam tanpa menjawab, Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir, tangannya dia gunakan untuk menarik tangan Soonyoung.

"Ayo makan.." Ucap Jihoon sambil menarik Soonyoung berjalan keluar supermarket itu, lalu menyebrang jalan besar dan berakhir berdiri di depan restoran cepat saji.

Mereka lalu masuk berdampingan dan memilih duduk di dekat jendela yang langsung menghadap ke jalanan yang lumayan sepi.

"Aku ingin Jjajangmyeon dua porsi.."

Jihoon benar-benar tau apa yang diinginkan Soonyoung. Soonyoung tersenyum hangat sambil menatap Jihoon, Soonyoung yakin, Jihoonnya tidak akan lupa. Apalagi melupakannya.

Ingin sekali rasa nya Soonyoung memeluk Jihoon, atau bahkan mencium pipinya. Jihoon terlihat sangat menggemaskan sekarang, dia memakai sweater merah yang sedikit kebesaran dan juga celana piama bermotif jerapah. Piama itu.. Soonyoung yang memberikannya. Soonyoung tak menyangka bahwa piama itu masih disimpan Jihoon.

"Kau juga belum makan?" Suara Soonyoung membuka keheningan yang sempat melanda,

Jihoon menggeleng, "Aku sudah makan bersama Yoongie hyung.. Aku hanya ingin menemani mu makan.."

Soonyoung mengangguk sekilas lalu tersenyum. Ini adalah hal yang didambakan bagi Soonyoung. Bersama Jihoon, berdua dengan Jihoon. Tanpa harus ingat batasan dan apa jenis hubungan mereka.

Soonyoung menatap lamat-lamat wajah Jihoon. Ada yang aneh..

Matanya membengkak? Seperti orang yang habis menangis?

Soonyoung menggelengkan kecil kepalanya, Ini adalah tahap perbaikan. Dan Soonyoung sangat ingin di tahap ini dia sukses melakukannya.

Soonyoung dan Jihoon. Mereka adalah pasangan yang harus putus 2 minggu lalu. Jihoon yang pertama mengangkat suara untuk menyatakan hal ini.

 _Jihoon kini sedang duduk di luar ruangan dance. Tempat kekasihnya sedang berlatih. Dia duduk di lantai yang dingin itu dan kaki yang ditekuk._

 _Menunggu Soonyoung selesai latihan adalah tujuannya. Lalu pulang bersama._

 _Itu adalah rutinitas Jihoon, menunggu Soonyoung lalu pulang bersama. Terkadang juga hampir malam._

 _Soonyoung keluar dari ruang latihan dengan tas di pundaknya._

 _Sebentar lagi memang ada lomba dance, tepatnya 4 hari lagi. Maka dari itu, pelatih Kang memperlama jadwal latihan mereka. Dan itu memang menguras semua dari Soonyoung. Menguras hati, juga tubuhnya. Hati itu karena dia jadi jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan Jihoon dan tubuh itu karena lelah setelah latihannya._

 _"Jihoonie.." Soonyoung memanggil, membuat Jihoon mengadahkan kepalanya dan langsung tersenyum manis sembari berusaha untuk berdiri._

 _"Kenapa kau menunggu ku?" Soonyoung selalu keberatan tiap kali Jihoon berusaha untuk memperhatikan atau menungguinya. Itu karena jika Jihoon mengkhawatirkan nya maka dia akan lupa untuk memperhatikan dirinya sendiri. Dan itu akan lebih banyak menguras hati dan pikirannya. Jihoon adalah segalanya bagi Soonyoung, itu alasannya._

 _"Aku hanya ingin.." Dan jawaban Jihoon barusan adalah jawaban yang entah sudah berapa kali Soonyoung dengar._

 _Soonyoung menghela nafas kecil sebelum berjalan ke arah Jihoon dan memeluknya._

 _Ini adalah rasa frustasi yang tak bisa Soonyoung salurkan pada Jihoon secara langsung. Dirinya terlampau mengkhawatirkan Jihoon dan membuatnya tak fokus saat berlatih. Jika Jihoon terus begini, mungkin dia tidak akan memenangkan lomba itu._

 _Soonyoung bahkan yakin kalau Jihoon sama sekali belum makan siang._

 _Jihoon balas memeluknya, dia sangat merindukan Soonyoung, jadi dia membalasnya dengan erat._

 _"Aku sangat merindukan Soonyoungie.." Ucap Jihoon pelan dan masih bisa ditangkap oleh Soonyoung._

 _Soonyoung tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap kepala kekasihnya yang pendek ini,_

 _"Aku juga merindukanmu.." Ucap Soonyoung perlahan melepaskan pelukan mereka. Dia mengusap pipi Jihoon lembut dan menatap tepat ke dalam matanya._

 _"Ayo kita pulang.." Ucap Soonyoung riang sambil menyelipkan jemarinya pada jemari Jihoon. Menggenggam tangan Jihoon yang terasa sangat pas di sela-sela jarinya._

 _Mereka lalu berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah dan sedikit terkejut saat mendapati bahwa cuaca sedang gelap._

 _Ah.. Sebentar lagi pasti hujan._

 _Soonyoung sangat ingin memarahi Jihoon kali ini. Kalau saja tadi Jihoon tidak menungguinya pulang pasti Jihoon tidak akan terkena hujan yang pasti sebentar lagi akan turun._

 _Tapi, tangannya malah melepaskan hoodie nya dan langsung memakaikannya pada kekasih mungilnya. Membiarkan Jihoon terlihat seperti anak kecil yang memakai hoodie milik hyung nya yang 10 tahun lebih tua._

 _"Tap-tapi, Soonyoung-ah, kau memakai apa? Sebentar lagi pasti hujan.."_

 _Soonyoung tak menjawab, dia kini sedang meredam segala amarah yang ada di dalam hatinya. Dia marah pada dirinya sendiri karena terlalu mengkhawatirkan Jihoon. Dan juga marah pada Jihoon karena Jihoon sama sekali tak memperhatikan tubuhnya sendiri._

 _Jihoon adalah segalanya bagi Soonyoung dan Soonyoung akan menjaganya dengan sepenuh hati dan jiwa nya._

 _Soonyoung marah. Tapi tidak tahu pada siapa melampiaskannya. Soonyoung takkan mungkin memarahi Jihoon. Tidak akan dia biarkan Jihoon menangis ataupun bersedih, apalagi jika itu karena dirinya sendiri._

 _Tes... Tes... Tes..._

 _Hujan mulai turun dan saat itulah Soonyoung menarik tangan Jihoon untuk berjalan menuju halte._

 _Di setiap langkah mereka, curah hujan juga semakin tinggi dan semakin banyak. Hujan semakin deras dan membuat Soonyoung merasa seluruh tubuhnya basah tanpa ada satupun yang kering. Begitu juga dengan Jihoon. Hoodie yang diberikan Soonyoung tak bisa menahan air yang hendak masuk menyelip mengenai kulitnya. Mereka berdua basah seperti habis berendam._

 _Mereka akhirnya sampai di halte dengan penuh air. Mendudukkan diri Jihoon terlebih dulu, Soonyoung mengusap pipi Jihoon lembut. Jihoon menggigil dan itu adalah hal yang tidak disukai oleh Soonyoung._

 _"Kau kedinginan?" Tanya Soonyoung sambil terus mengusap hangat pipinya, Jihoon menggeleng lalu mengangguk._

 _Soonyoung berniat memeluk Jihoon, tapi, badannya juga basah dan hanya akan menambah kadar dingin pada tubuh Jihoon akhirnya._

 _Soonyoung sangat ingin berteriak sekarang. Meluapkan rasa marahnya. Marah karena dia tak bisa menjaga Jihoon dengan baik._

 _Tangan Soonyoung semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada jari jihoon. Jihoon menatapnya dari sisi kanannya,_

 _Kereta besar itu lalu berhenti di hadapan mereka. Dengan cepat Soonyoung menarik tangan Jihoon dan masuk melalui pintu yang terbuka otomatis itu._

 _Soonyoung lalu mendudukkan Jihoon tepat dibawah penghangat ruangan. Lalu mengambil tempat di samping Jihoon._

 _"Bagaimana?" Tanya Soonyoung, Jihoon diam tanpa menjawabnya. Kepalanya terasa seperti berputar-putar dan suhu tubuhnya meninggi. Soonyoung tahu itu._

 _Soonyoung tak tau mau berbicara apa lagi, yang dia lakukan hanya menempatkan kepala Jihoon tepat di pundak kanannya dengan tangan kanannya menggenggam erat tangan kiri Jihoon._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Habiskan dulu bubur mu, Jihoonie.. Baru kau boleh tidur.." Ucap Soonyoung lembut saat mendapati Jihoon sudah bergelut dalam selimutnya, mata Jihoon sudah tertutup setengah._

 _"Kepalaku sangat sakit, Soonyoungie.." Ucap Jihoon lemah. Soonyoung mengulas senyum miris. Kini Jihoon harus merasa sakit dan itu semua karena nya._

 _Soonyoung berjalan mendekatinya, masuk kedalam gubungan selimut itu lalu mendekap tubuh mungil Jihoon. Menyalurkan rasa penyesalannya._

 _"Maafkan aku.." Bisik Soonyoung, Jihoon menggeleng kecil,_

 _"Itu semua bukan salahmu, Youngie.." Ucap Jihoon lembut dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya yang panas ke dalam kukungan Soonyoung._

 _"Berhenti menunggui ku.. Berhenti membuatku khawatir.. Setidaknya jangan lakukan itu sampai lomba dimulai.." Soonyoung membisik, Jihoon semakin merasa bersalah._

 _Kini dua-duanya menahan rasa bersalah._

 _"Aku.. Aku bingung mau fokus dimana.. Berhenti memperhatikanku dan mulailah mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri, Jihoonie.." Bisik Soonyoung lagi, Jihoon semakin menundukkan kepalanya._

 _Karena dirinya kini Soonyoung harus bolos latihan dance selama 2 hari. Karena dirinya kini Soonyoung harus bingung. Karena dirinya... Ah semua karena dirinya!_

 _"Maafkan aku.." Jihoon berujar bergetar sambil merapatkan tubuhnya pada dada Soonyoung. Soonyoung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Aku benar-benar marah padamu kali ini, Kwon Soonyoung! Kau beberapa kali tak fokus dalam latihan. Kau juga bolos latihan 2 hari ini! 2 hari lagi perlombaan akan dimulai!"_

 _Jihoon melipat bibirnya dalam-dalam, matanya mendadak terasa lembab._

 _"Maafkan saya.. Saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi.."_

 _"Berusaha lebih baik, katamu? Kau sudah pernah berkata hal itu dan lihatlah apa yang terjadi?! Kau semakin tak fokus dan menganggap semua ini adalah permainan! Sangat mudah bagiku untuk mengeluarkan mu dari klub ini, Soonyoung-ssi.."_

 _Jihoon menunduk. Matanya kini sudah mengeluarkan air mata. Soonyoung.. Dimarahi oleh pelatih Kang.. Dan ini semua karena dirinya. Soonyoung juga terancam dikeluarkan dari klub nya. Dan itu juga semua karena dirinya._

 _"Saya tak pernah menganggap semua ini hanya permainan. Saya akan berusaha lebih keras lagi. Saya mohon beri saya kesempatan sekali lagi"_

 _Jihoon ikut diam disaat pelatih Kang tak memberikan suara apapun lagi. Apakah pelatih Kang benar-benar berniat mengeluarkan Soonyoung? Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi!_

 _"Baiklah. Kesempatan terakhir.."_

 _Jihoon menghela nafas lega mendengar suara pelatih Kang. Pelatih Kang memberi kesempatan pada Soonyoung._

 _"T-terimakasih.. Jeongmal gamsahamnida.."_

 _Jihoon tersenyum kecil mendengar suara Soonyoung. Dia lalu mengangguk yakin. Dia akan melakukan suatu hal._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Maafkan aku Soonyoung."_

 _Soonyoung menatap Jihoon dengan tatapan tak percaya nya._

 _Jihoon.._

 _Jihoon memutuskannya?_

 _"Jihoonie.. Kau bercanda, kan?"_

 _Jihoon menggeleng lalu tersenyum kecil, "aku tidak pernah bercanda dalam hal seperti ini.. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku Soonyoung.."_

 _Soonyoung kembali menatapnya. Jihoon tetap tersenyum. Dan sialnya, Soonyoung membenci senyuman itu._

 _Bagaimana bisa Jihoon memutuskannya dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya?_

 _Soonyoung bisa merasakan hatinya hancur. Sakit._

 _"Tapi...kenapa?"_

 _Jihoon kembali menggeleng, "Alasannya akan kau ketahui sendiri.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Soonyoung seharusnya tersenyum sangat lebar saat ini. Harusnya dia melompat-lompat keras. Harusnya dia merasa bahagia._

 _Hari ini dimana klub dance nya memenangkan lomba itu. Klub dance nya memenangkan lomba itu dengan jerih payah mereka._

 _Soonyoung tidak menunjukkan senyum apapun. Hanya ekspresi datarnya. Dia ingin sekali Jihoon datang menghampirinya dan memeluknya._

 _Tapi dia tahu kalau itu tidak mungkin._

 _Bahkan saat lomba berlangsung, Jihoon tak menunjukkan keberadaannya._

 _Memang, semenjak Jihoon memutuskannya, Soonyoung tak pernah mendapati Jihoon yang menunggu di depan ruang dance._

 _Jihoon juga seakan-akan menjaga jarak dari Soonyoung. Dan Soonyoung jelas sangat tidak menyukainya._

 _"Selamat, Soonyoungie.."_

 _Soonyoung memberikan senyuman palsunya saat mendengar kata selamat dari pria dengan rambut hitam dan wajah manis._

 _"Terimakasih, Wonwoo.."_

 _Pemuda emo yang dipanggil Wonwoo itu ikut tersenyum dan merangkul pundak Soonyoung._

 _"Bagaimana jika kita merayakannya berdua? Aku tahu kau sedih.." Ucap Wonwoo, Soonyoung mendecih dibuatnya. Wonwoo benar-benar seorang sepupu yang sangat mengenal dirinya._

 _"Baiklah.. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku mabuk nanti.." Ucap Soonyoung. Mereka berdua lalu tertawa bersama._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jihoon melihatnya dari kejauhan._

 _Bagaimana Soonyoung tertawa dengan pemuda yang berwajah manis itu._

 _Ah.. Dia sudah terlambat.._

 _Jihoon menghapus cepat air matanya yang mendadak keluar, dia lalu meletakkan sebuket bunga dan sepucuk surat yang dibawanya ke atas salah satu bangku penonton disana._

 _Soonyoung sekarang sudah lebih bahagia.. Dan itu bukan bersamanya._

 _Jihoon terlambat._

 _ **To : Kwon Soonyoungie**_

 _ **Fr : um.. Jihoonie?**_

 _ **Selamat atas kemenangan mu, Soonyoungie..**_

 _ **Ini adalah alasan ku kenapa memutuskan hubungan kita secara tiba-tiba, dan, aku kembali datang kehadapan mu,**_

 _ **Bukan untuk menyatakan hal yang dapat membuatmu merasa sakit lagi,**_

 _ **Aku hanya ingin meminta mu kembali.**_

.

.

.

.

"Katakan padaku, kenapa kau keluar malam-malam begini?"

"Aku hanya membeli beberapa ramen dan juga makanan lainnya. Ibu dan ayah pergi ke Jeju selama 4 hari.."

Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya. Jajjangmyeonnya sudah habis, dan dia kini hanya menunggu Soonyoung untuk menghabiskan makanannya.

"Aku ke kamar mandi sebentar.." Ucap Jihoon singkat sebelum lenyap dari hadapannya.

Soonyoung tak perlu bertanya kenapa Jihoon masih berkeliaran jam segini. Sudah pasti karena Les Vocal yang Jihoon ikuti.

Soonyoung melirik tas kecil juga buku milik Jihoon yang terletak di ujung kanan meja mereka.

Ah buku itu lagi..

Sebenarnya, seberapa penting buku itu bagi Jihoon?

Soonyoung meminum segelas air putih yang ada disisi kirinya. Matanya tetap terarah pada buku bercover kelinci dan kura-kura itu.

Ah... Dia semakin penasaran.

Dengan perlahan dia menujukan tangannya pada buku itu, dan dengan gemetar dia mengambilnya dan meletakkannya diatas paha nya sendiri.

Soonyoung sudah akan membuka halamannya, tapi-

"Uh- Soonyoung-ah, maafkan aku, aku harus pulang duluan, Yoongi hyung mengatakan kalau ada sesuatu yang penting.."

Soonyoung sontak mengadahkan kepalanya dan sedikit terkejut melihat Jihoon terlihat sedang panik sambil mengambil tas nya.

"Kau tidak apa? Perlu ku antar?"

Jihoon menggeleng, "Tidak perlu, Soonyoung.. Kau harus pulang setelah ini.. Annyeong.." Jihoon berkata cepat dan langsung berjalan cepat keluar restoran 24 jam itu.

Soonyoung menatap punggung namja kecil itu yang tampak dari kaca yang ada di sisi kanannya. Kemudian mengalihkan kepalanya kebawah. Dimana ada buku 'tidak penting' milik Jihoon.

Soonyoung mengangkat buku itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Menatap lamat-lamat buku itu.

Sedikit menimang-nimang, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membuka halaman pertama.

 **Milik : Lee Jihoon**

 **Jangan membukanya jika kau bukan Lee Jihoon.**

Berarti buku ini benar-benar penting-pikir Soonyoung.

Soonyoung sangat tahu, jika ini tidak penting tidak mungkin Jihoon menuliskan note peringatan setelah namanya.

 **.**

 **Aku terlambat..**

 **Bukan hanya terlambat ke lomba itu. Aku juga terlambat untuk merebut kembali hatinya.**

 **Tapi tidak apa. Aku senang melihat senyumannya.**

.

Soonyoung menyerit kecil, lomba? Hati? Senyuman? Terlambat?

Soonyoung melirik ke ujung kertas, dimana seharusnya tertulis tanggal disana. Tapi, tidak ada. Jihoon tak menuliskannya.

Dia membuka halaman selanjutnya.

 **Yak. Kita sudah selesai.**

 **Jangan memperhatikanku!**

 **Kita sudah berakhir,**

Sudah berakhir?

Soonyoung menyeritkan alisnya. Dia melirik ujung kertasnya,

 **13 January 2015**

.

Tunggu...

Ini...

 _._

 _Soonyoung dengan tergesa-gesa berjalan ke UKS dengan namja mungil di gendongannya._

 _Lutut namja mungil itu mengalami pendarahan lumayan banyak._

 _Jihoon tadi sedang lari lapangan, tapi tanpa sengaja dia jatuh karena menyenggol batu dan berakhir dengan lututnya yang bergesekan dengan aspal dengan sangat kuat._

 _Soonyoung dengan sigap dan khawatir langsung menggendongnya ke UKS._

 _Soonyoung meletakkannya di atas tempat tidur, menyuruh Jihoon untuk terlentang._

 _Lalu dia berbalik dan mencari kapas, alkohol dan obat-obat lainnya._

 _Setelah mendapatkan segala yang dibutuhkannya, dia mulai telaten membersihkan luka Jihoon._

 _Tak menyadari Jihoon menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan._

.

Soonyoung tersenyum kecil. Sudah pasti ini untuknya.

Dia membuka halaman selanjutnya,

 **.**

 **Jangan berbaik hati padaku, Soonyoungie..**

 **Jika kau terus seperti itu, aku bingung ingin seperti apa lagi..**

 **14 January 2015**

 _._

 _"Ah kenapa sangat berat.." Jihoon menggerutu sambil terus berjalan dengan buku yang bertumpuk di atas kedua telapak tangannya._

 _Bahkan tumpukan buku itu sudah melebihi matanya. Ah.. Salahkan dirinya sendiri yang pendek._

 _Dia terus berjalan. Destinasi utamanya adalah perpustakaan._

 _BRUKK.._

 _Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang menabraknya dengan keras, berakhir dengan dirinya yang jatuh terduduk di lantai dengan buku berserak-serakan._

 _"Maaf sunbae.. Maaf, aku tidak sengaja.."_

 _Jihoon melirik namja yang baru saja lari. Ah, Kim Mingyu. Satu tingkat dibawahnya._

 _Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya kecil dan mulai bangkit lalu mulai mengumpulkan satu per satu buku itu._

 _TAP.._

 _Jihoon mengadahkan kepalanya saat melihat sepasang kaki berada di depannya, dan membalakkan matanya saat melihat Soonyoung ikut berjongkok dan memungut buku-buku yang berserak-serakan itu._

 _Dengan santai, dia mengambil alih buku-buku yang ada di tangan Jihoon,_

 _"Ke perpustakaan?"_

 _Jihoon mengangguk dan hanya berjalan kecil mengikuti Soonyoung yang sudah duluan berjalan._

 _._

Soonyoung tersenyum kecil.

Jihoon masih menyukai nya. Jihoonnya masih belum bisa melupakannya.

.

 **Jangan berlatih terlalu keras, Soonyoungie.. Aku tidak suka melihatmu kelelahan.**

 **Tapi.. Tidak apa-apa, aku akan mendukungmu terus! Dan, jangan lupa meminum susu strawberry yang ku letakkan di loker mu.**

 **Hwaiting juseyo!**

 **15 January 2015**

 **.**

Soonyoung tersenyum hangat.

15 January, ya, hari itu adalah hari dimana dia menemukan susu strawberry di lokernya dan juga note kecil disana.

Ah.. Jihoonnya memang sangat manis.

Eh.. Jihoonnya?

.

 _Namja dengan poni kedepan itu terlihat sedang serius. Berlatih di depan kaca ruang latihan milik klub nya._

 _Walaupun tidak ada perlombaan apapun, Soonyoung tetap keras dalam berlatih._

 _Bahkan melebihi kerasnya latihannya sebelumnya._

 _Alasannya?_

 _Entahlah. Dia merindukan seseorang. Dan dia berharap setiap kali dia latihan keras, dan pada saat dia membuka pintu ruangan dance untuk pulang,maka dia akan menemukan namja kecil tertidur atau bahkan duduk diam disana._

 _Itu harapannya. Alasan nya melakukan semua hal ini._

 _Tapi, Soonyoung tahu itu tidak akan mungkin._

 _Soonyoung memukul lantai dibawahnya saat hatinya terasa kembali merindukan mantan kekasihnya. Dengan rasa sakit, dia mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari ruangan kaca itu._

 _Dia sempat berhenti sejenak di depan pintu, kembali merasa sakit saat melihat tak ada siapapun yang menunggunya._

 _Tanpa memerdulikan apapun lagi, dia berjalan menuju koridor dengan penuh loker, berniat mengambil handuk untuk mengelap seluruh keringatnya._

 _Saat membukanya, dia menyerit kecil._

 _Susu strawberry?_

 _Soonyoung mengambilnya, dan menatapnya lamat-lamat,_

 _Siapa yang memberikan?_

 _Soonyoung kembali melihat ke dalam lokernya, dan kembali menyerit melihat kertas kuning kecil disana._

 _Dengan cepat dia mengambilnya dan membaca nya di dalam hati. Setelahnya dia tersenyum kecil. Hatinya kembali menghangat._

 _ **Jangan terlalu keras berlatih.**_

 _ **Jangan sampai kelelahan.**_

 _ **Fighting!**_

.

Soonyoung tertawa kecil saat mengingat kembali. Jihoon. Jihoon memperhatikannya dari jauh.

Hati Soonyoung kembali bergetar dan menghangat.

.

 **Aku tidak tahu apakah aku salah atau apa..**

 **Tapi.. Soonyoung menendang meja ku lalu berjalan begitu saja saat Mingyu sedang berbicara di depanku.**

 **Mingyu memang sedang meminta bantuan pada ku. Ya, adik kelas ku itu sangat payah dalam pelajaran kimia dan memintanya untuk mengajarkannya.**

 **Soonyoung dengan tiba-tiba datang dan menendang meja ku,**

 **Soonyoung... Cemburu?**

 **16 January 2015**

 **.**

 _"Ku mohon hyung.. Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu.."_

 _Jihoon menatapnya tanpa minat. Sudah jelas wajahnya menunjukkan ketidak sukaan. Kenapa Mingyu tak bisa mengerti juga?_

 _"Aku sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini, Ming.." Ucap Jihoon malas._

 _"Aku mohon hyung.."_

 _Mingyu mengeluarkan tatapan-minta-dikasihani nya. Dengan mata yang dibuatnya besar semaksimal mungkin dan bibir juga pipi yang digembung kan. Mingyu memang benar-benar seperti anjing._

 _Anjing yang minta dikasihani._

 _Yang sialnya sangat imut dimata Jihoon._

 _"Ming-"_

 _"Kumohon hyung.."_

 _Jihoon menatap wajah Mingyu yang terlihat sangat sedih itu._

 _Ah, dia jadi iba.._

 _"Baik-"_

 _BRUKK.._

 _Jihoon membalakkan matanya dan menatap siapa yang baru saja menendang meja nya dengan keras. Bahkan dia sampai terkejut dan tersentak. Dan setelahnya matanya membulat saat tahu siapa yang barusan melakukannya._

 _"Maaf.. Kaki ku terpeleset.."_

 _Itu Soonyoung. Dengan santai dia berjalan keluar kelas dengan kedua tangan di saku._

 _Mingyu menatap punggung Soonyoung dengan tatapan terganggu, lalu kembali menoleh pada Jihoon,_

 _"Hyung.. Kumoh-"_

 _"Tidak Mingyu.. Aku tidak bisa.. Maafkan aku.."_

 _._

Soonyoung tersenyum hangat.

"Ya.. Aku memang cemburu.. Untung saja kau menolaknya.." Ucap Soonyoung geli,

Soonyoung membuka halaman berikutnya. Tapi kali ini dibarengi dengan kerutan di alisnya.

Soonyoung melihat bekas koyakan kertas, sobekan. Ada banyak halaman yang di sobek. Entahlah ada 9 halaman?

Dia membaca halaman selanjutnya, mengabaikan seluruh pertanyaannya.

.

 **Katakan aku bodoh atau apapun itu.**

 **Soonyoung hari itu hampir dikeluarkan dari klub. Dan itu semua karena ku.**

 **Aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami, dengan tujuan agar Soonyoung bisa fokus pada lomba nya.**

 **Saat aku datang ke perlombaannya, dengan wajah cerah, aku berniat mengajaknya mengulangnya dari awal lagi. Tapi yang kudapat hanyalah dirinya bersama Wonwoo berangkulan dengan tawa nya.**

 **Aku sangat sedih. Aku tak tahu berpikir apa lagi.**

 **Soonyoungie.. Aku menyesal..**

 **Aku menyesal.. Aku tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa dan berakhir harus menyalahkan diriku sendiri.**

 **Aku merindukanmu, Soonyoungie..**

 **Aku mencintaimu..**

 **Aku ingin kita kembali.. Bersama..**

 **Tapi.. Tidak..**

 **Kau lebih baik tanpa ku.. Itu lebih baik..**

 **Ini semua terjadi karena kebodohanku, jangan berlaku baik pada ku, Soonyoung,**

 **Kita sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi, dan aku juga tidak mau jatuh terlalu dalam lagi.**

 **.**

 **.**

Soonyoung diam saat membacanya.

Hatinya kembali menghangat,

Jihoon..

Jihoon masih mencintainya.

Dan pada akhirnya dia tahu apa yang menjadi alasan Jihoon memutuskannya.

Soonyoung kembali membaca ulang tulisan tangan itu, dia bahkan baru sadar kalau buku itu di penuhi noda air. Basah di daerah tertentu. Seperti ada air mata yang menetes dan mengenainya.

Dia melirik ujung kertas,

 **26 January 2015**

Soonyoung menegak ludahnya kasar.

Tanggal hari ini.

Ini adalah tanggal 26 January, berarti Jihoon menulis halaman ini pada hari ini.

Soonyoung mendapat suatu fakta lagi.

Jihoon tadi matanya membengkak, dan di halaman ini dipenuhi noda air, basah di daerah tertentu.

Jadi... Jihoon menangis saat menuliskan nya?

Soonyoung tersenyum hangat.

Jihoon merindukannya. Jihoon mencintainya. Dan jihoon menginginkannya kembali.

Soonyoung kembali berdebar dengan kencang tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Dia tersenyum kecil saat potongan-potongan kecil dikepalanya bersatu membentuk ide yang cemerlang.

Ah.. Dia harus bertindak cepat..

.

.

.

.

"Jangan menelepon ku lagi.. Dasar badut jelek! Kita putus!" Yoongi berujar dengan suara keras lalu meletakkan gagang telepon rumahnya itu dengan keras.

Jimin. Park Jimin yang menjadi alasannya.

"Aih! Dimana aku meletakkannya?!" Jihoon memekik kecil sambil mengobrak-abrik isi kamarnya. Beda lagi dengan si bungsu, dia lebih memilih mengabaikan niatnya untuk mengepoin hyungnya dan mencari buku 'tak penting' nya itu.

Buku itu..

Dimana dia menyimpannya?!

"Apakah jatuh dijalan?" Gumam Jihoon,

Dia kembali mengingat-ingat segala yang dia lakukan sebelum kembali kerumah,

 **KRINGG... KRING...**

-Dan, renungannya itu diganggu oleh dering telepon rumahnya.

"Hyung! Angkat teleponnya!" Teriak Jihoon, kalau tidak salah, hyung nya itu sedang berada di ruang tamu.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya sambil memutar bola matanya, dengan malas dia mengambil gagang telepon itu. Benar-benar, emosinya sudah memuncak.

"JIMIN PABBO KAU-"

Yoongi tiba-tiba terdiam. Matanya terlihat gelisah. Dan itu terjadi dalam waktu yang lama.

Jihoon yang bingung saat mendengar hyungnya itu tiba-tiba terdiam mulai kembali berteriak.

"Hyung? Kau tidak apa-apa? Siapa yang menelepon?"

"Ji-Jihoonie.."

Jihoon menyerit dan memilih untuk keluar kamar, sedikit heran saat mendapati wajah aneh hyungnya.

Seperti terlihat menahan sesuatu?

"Hyung?"

"K-kau harus pergi ke rumah Soonyoung sekarang."

Jihoon kembali menyerit, "kenapa?"

"S-Soonyoung.."

"Soonyoung kenapa?"

"Soonyoung kecelakaan.."

.

.

.

Jihoon mengisak sepanjang perjalanan nya dengan sepedanya.

Jihoon tak bisa membayangkan lagi. Soonyoung kecelakaan.

Dengan panik tadi dia langsung keluar mengambil sepedanya dan mengayuh dengan cepat.

Rumahnya dengan Soonyoung memang lumayan jauh, tapi ini semua demi Soonyoung.

Jihoon menghapus air matanya yang terus berjatuhan, berharap Soonyoung tetap dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja.

Dia sedikit mempercepat kayuhannya saat melihat rumah Soonyoung sudah berada dalam jangkauannya.

Setelah berhenti di depan gerbangnya, dia meletakkan sepedanya dengan asal dan masuk ke dalam gerbang.

"Soonyoung.. Soonyoungie.." Isak Jihoon sambil memutar kenop pintu rumah utamanya,

Saat sudah terbuka lebar, dia berlari menuju kamar Soonyoung. Dan membukanya dengan keras, dia melebarkan matanya saat tak mendapati siapapun disana, dia kembali berbalik.

Berlari menuju kamar mandi, dan hasilnya tetap sama. Nihil.

Dia lalu berjalan menuju dapur yang ada tepat disamping kamar mandi, dan sedikit melebarkan matanya saat melihat punggung seseorang. Tidak terlihat jelas karena suasana sangat gelap,

Jihoon menghidupkan lampunya dan membulatkan matanya. Namja itu berbalik dan balik menatap Jihoon dengan senyuman lembutnya.

Itu... Soonyoung?

"Soonyoungie?" Gumam Jihoon sambil berjalan mendekatinya,

Mata Jihoon kembali berair,

Soonyoung terlihat dalam keadaan sempurna, tidak lecet suatu apapun.

"Soonyoung, kau..tidak kecelakaan?"

"Tidak.. Aku tidak tahu kau bisa datang secepat ini.." Soonyoung tersenyum setelah mengucapkannya.

Seolah-olah dia tak membuat suatu kesalahan apapun.

Jihoon kembali membasahi pipi nya dengan air matanya yang sangat banyak.

Dia mengisak dengan keras sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya,

"Kau-hiks-mengerjaiku-hiks-" isak Jihoon tersendat-sendat,

"Kau-hiks-benar benar ingin membuatku-hiks-mati hah-hiks-"

"Aku benar-benar-hiks-mengkhawatirkanmu-hiks"

"Aku-hiks-aku benar benar takut-hiks-"

Soonyoung tersenyum kecil melihat Jihoon menangis. Jihoon menangis. Karena mengkhawatirkannya.

Dengan lembut, dia menarik pinggang Jihoon dan memeluknya erat,

Menempatkan kepala Jihoon pada dadanya.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku." Ucap Soonyoung sambil mengusap kepala namja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Soonyoung kau benar-benar-hiks-" isak Jihoon sambil membalas pelukan Soonyoung dengan keras dan erat.

Menyalurkan perasaan marah, juga rindunya pada pria di depannya ini.

Soonyoung tersenyum lembut dan mengecup puncak kepala Jihoon.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bilang buku kelinci itu tidak penting?" Ucap Soonyoung lembut sambil melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menangkup pipi Jihoon. Ibu jarinya berfungsi menghapus air mata yang tersisa di pipi Jihoon.

"K-kau menemukannya?" Ucap Jihoon, Soonyoung mengangguk,

"Itu berarti kau sudah-"

 **CHU**

Soonyoung dengan cepat langsung mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jihoon.

Jihoon benar-benar tak bisa berbicara apapun saat dia merasa bibirnya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang empuk dan kenyal.

Dengan lembut, Soonyoung melumat bibir mungil tipis milik Jihoon. Menguasai bibir Jihoon untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Soonyoung tersenyum disela-sela ciumannya saat merasakan Jihoon ikut membalasnya. Soonyoung semakin memerengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan menekan tenguk Jihoon untuk mendekatkannya. Tangan Jihoon yang tadi mengantung bebas kini sudah bersarang di leher Soonyoung. Memeluknya.

Soonyoung kembali melumat bibir bawah Jihoon, semakin menekan bibirnya ke bibir Jihoon. Dia menggigit-gigit kecil bibir bawa Jihoon sementara Jihoon mengambil alih bibir atas Soonyoung.

Soonyoung mendorong tubuh Jihoon dan mengangkatnya lalu mendudukkannya di atas meja makan. Dia tetap berdiri sementara Jihoon duduk. Ini membuat keduanya mengalami kemudahan. Jadi Soonyoung tak perlu menunduk lagi. Tangannya kembali berpindah ke belakang tenguk Jihoon, sementara tangan Jihoon berpindah ke pipi Soonyoung.

Mereka kembali berciuman dengan hangat. Soonyoung menggigit keras bibir bawah Jihoon, mengakibatkan mulut Jihoon kini terbuka dan memudahkan Soonyoung untuk bergerak lebih intim.

Soonyoung semakin memerengkan kepalanya dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Jihoon. Mencari-cari lidah Jihoon agar mereka bisa bertarung. Setelah mendapat lidah Jihoon, dia mengambil kuasa, dia mulai menarik lidah Jihoon kedalam mulutnya, memainkan lidah Jihoon juga bibir Jihoon dengan sesukanya, dia juga mulai mengabsen tiap gigi milik Jihoon sebelum melumat habis bibir Jihoon.

Jihoon juga hanya bisa membalas semampunya. Setelah beberapa menit berciuman intim, Soonyoung memberikan hisapan dan jilatan pada bibir Jihoon sebelum melepaskan ciumannya. Lalu mengecupnya sekilas.

"Rasanya sangat manis.."

Jihoon langsung saja masuk ke dalam pelukan Soonyoung saat mendengar Soonyoung mengatakan hal aneh seperti itu.

Soonyoung tertawa kecil dan balas memeluk Jihoon dengan kedua tangannya.

Setelah puas tertawa, dia lalu kembali melepas pelukan mereka, menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Jihoon.

Dia menatap dalam mata Jihoon,

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi..."

 **CUP**

"Jangan.."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Soonyoung kembali menciumnya.

Bahkan kali ini lebih keras dan lebih menuntut.

Dengan tangan Soonyoung yang menelusup masuk ke dalam piama jerapahnya,

Bercinta di atas meja makan,eh?

Selera yang bagus..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"JIMIN PABBO KAU-"_

 _"Hyung? Hyung.. Ini aku.. Soonyoung. Kumohon dengarkan aku tanpa mengeluarkan suara"_

 _"..."_

 _"Tolong katakan pada Jihoon kalau aku sedang kecelakaan dan suruh dia kerumahku.. Kalau kau berpikir kami sedang bertengkar, itu benar.."_

 _"..."_

 _"Aku mohon hyung.. Dan.. Kurasa Jihoon tidak akan pulang hari ini.."_

 _"..."_

 _"Akan kututup, tolong lakukan sebaik-baiknya ya hyung.. Tolong pasang raut muka yang sesuai.."-TUT_

 _Yoongi diam menatap telepon itu, lalu meletakkannya kembali._

 _"Hyung? Kau tidak apa-apa? Siapa yang menelepon?"_

 _"Ji-Jihoonie.."_

 _Yoongi mencoba untuk membuat suara sesedih mungkin. Bahkan wajahnya juga dibuat se sendu mungkin._

 _Jihoon datang dengan wajah bingung,_

 _Ah,Dia sedang menahan tawa nya saat ini.._

 _"Hyung?"_

 _"K-kau harus pergi ke rumah Soonyoung sekarang."_

 _Yoongi tertawa berguling-guling di dalam hati,_

 _Jihoon kembali menyerit, "kenapa?"_

 _"S-Soonyoung.."_

 _"Soonyoung kenapa?"_

 _"Soonyoung kecelakaan.."_

 _Yoongi langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat saat melihat Jihoon dengan wajah panik dan khawatirnya itu mendekat padanya,_

 _"Soonyoung kecelakaan? Benarkah? Tadi itu siapa hyung? Kau tidak berbohongkan?"_

 _Yoongi meminta maaf pada Jihoon dalam hati,_

 _"L-lebih baik kau ke rumah Soonyoung sekarang.."_

 _Dan.. Dengan cepat Jihoon berlari keluar rumah, dan tepat pada saat pintu ditutup dengan keras, Yoongi langsung mengeluarkan tawa besarnya._

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Kembaliiiiiii**

 **Aku comeback dengan ff SoonHoon**

 **Hahaha lagi gemes dgn kapel ini wkwkwk**

 **Ini terinspirasi pas denger lagu Watch Over You-Alter Bridge dan pas ngeliat comeback stagenya pretty u hihihi.. Kan ada tuh adegan si jihoon megang buku nya terus wonwoo ngeliatnya terkejut gitu, wkwkwk**

 **Umm.. Ini sih berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi, engga semuanya, tp beberapa..**

 **Hehehe..**

 **Ok..**

 **Mind to review?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saranghae Frndk.**


End file.
